The Yule Ball Affair
by PepsiAngel
Summary: This story tells how Seamus asked Lavender to the Yule Ball in fourth year and what led up to it. :) Please R/R. No flames!


The Yule Ball Affair  
  
Disclaimer: All the good stuff belongs to the goddess of writing, J. K. Rowling. The plot belongs to me.   
  
  
Announcement: This story is dedicated to the wonderful, amazing Hannah! Or She's a Star as she's known on fanfiction.net. Hannah is the greatest friend anybody could wish for, and she is super supportive. Go read her stories (and of course review.). And before I forget: Her birthday is 11/28 and this is her gift. I know it's not much of a story (sorry Hannah!) but I think it'll do. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! :D  
  
  
  
"Yule Ball?" Seamus Finnigan repeated in shock.  
"Yes, Yule Ball. It has to do with the TriWizard competition," Explained Seamus' friend, Dean Thomas.  
"Oh, right. So when is this ball," Asked Seamus.  
"December seventeenth."  
"WHAT?!" Shouted Seamus. Lowering his voice and glancing around the common room first, he added incredulously, "But that is in two weeks."  
Dean nodded. "Yeah, so you had better find a date and sharpen your dancing skills."  
A date? Seamus' stomach seemed to twist into knots. He had not yet thought about the fact that he would need a date, and one he would have to dance with no less. Of course he knew immediately who he wanted to ask, but fantasizing about going with her and actually asking her were totally different things. Besides getter her to go with him would be a mighty task itself.  
Seamus was about to give up before he began (who needed a dumb ball anyway? Certainly not him.) when Dean said, "You're going to ask Lavender right?"  
Seamus shook his head. Dean, his best friend in the world, would understand. He had liked Parvati Patil for ages, but he wasn't about to ask her.  
"Why not? You know you want to, and she will say yes." Argued Dean.  
Seamus snorted, "No, Lavender would never say yes to me."  
"She likes you, man! Parvati told me the other day."  
This was met with a simple raise of one eyebrow.  
"She's always flirting with you-"  
"And every other fourth year male," Finished Seamus with a slight smirk.  
Dean grinned, "Whatever man. I'm asking Parvati and I really think you should ask Lavender."  
Dean walked out of the dormitory they shared with three other boys and left Seamus staring, surprised, after him. Dean was going to ask Parvati to the dance?  
Well, that did it. Seamus was not going to be left behind while Dean took Parvati to the ball. He was going to ask Lavender Brown to the Yule Ball.  
But first he had to think about it a bit.  
  
* * *  
ONE WEEK LATER   
"I just cannot do it," sighed Seamus.  
"Have you even tried," asked Dean amusedly.  
"Of course, right before breakfast," Replied Seamus.  
"I said Lavender, she said what, and I wussed out." He concluded.  
Dean laughed. "I think I'm going to ask Parvati tomorrow."  
"Why not today?"  
Dean got a bit flushed. "I've got a good feeling about tomorrow, that's all."  
Seamus smirked.  
"What, what?" Demanded Dean.  
Seamus shook his head, still chuckling, and went back to eating.  
After breakfast Seamus hurried back to the common room. Lavender and Parvati always got back to the common room before most other Gryffindors.  
Sure enough when he reached Gryffindor Tower the two girls were already there.  
"Lavender!" Called out Seamus. Both girls turned around. Once they had seen it was he who had shouted they burst into giggles.   
"I'll leave you two alone," Said Parvati in between giggles. She quickly left.  
"Yes, Seamus?" Asked Lavender hopefully. Only to Seamus her voice sounded curt.  
"Well, uh, you know the Yule Ball?"  
Lavender nodded. Seamus took this as a good sign and barreled on.  
"I haven't got a date and if you haven't got one either, I mean," he paused and sighed.  
"What I'm trying to say is will you go to the ball with me?"  
Lavender smiled and Seamus couldn't help but think how pretty she looked.  
"Yes, I would love to," Accepted Lavender happily.  
They both grinned at each other, "Okay, see you around I guess," Said Seamus.  
Lavender leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Seamus stared at her, speechless.  
"Yes, see you around," Said Lavender and she walked away confidently.  
Seamus could only stare, still speechless.  
Dean walked over. He gave Seamus a funny look, "What's up?"  
"I just invited Lavender to the ball."  
"Really? Did she say no?" Asked Dean.  
Seamus shook his head, "She said yes."  
"Alright!" Exclaimed Dean.   
At that moment a loud squeal could be heard from the girls dormitory. Then a bunch of loud giggles, which were quickly stifled and the disturbed Gryffindors went back to what they were doing.  
Seamus however, was finally snapped out of his shock.  
"I just couldn't believe it," he said.  
"Well, believe it. 'Cause you are going to the Yule Ball with Lavender." Dean walked off to play chess, laughing to himself.  
From that day on Seamus Finnigan believed in miracles.  
  
FIN  
  
A/N: Review, review!! No flames either. The ending was a JOKE by the way. Because he thought it was a miracle that Lavender went with him and...yeah. Okay. Just review. Sorry the story wasn't too lengthy. :) 


End file.
